Prince and The Peasant 3: Dot's life
by LiL' Pug
Summary: This is based on the 2nd one. This is 2 years after Dot was born. Dot is board so she wants Yakko and Wakko to tell her a story. The brothers don't like the story but does Dot? Does she get inspired by the singing?
1. Dot and the boys

**Note: This is 2 years after Dot was born, and Yakko and Wakko got older!**

Dot: So what are you boys up to?

Yakko: Nothing, were just board.

Wakko: Theres nothing to do.

Dot: Can you guys, play with me?

Wakko: Like what?

Yakko: I'm not going to play ABC'S... If thats what your thinking.

Dot: No, no, no. Iv'e got it, I want you to tell me a stroy that has happened to you.

Father:(king) I know plenty of stories that you can tell.

Wakko: Like what?

Father: Well, remember that time you and your brother was in the Singing Stra-

The father stopped becasue Yakko and Wakko were talking over him. They both were remembering that time that didn't want to bring up.

Yakko: Is he talking about that time, I think hes talking about!?!?

Wakko: I thinks it's that time.

Y+W: No, dad please don't!!!!!!!!!

Dot: What what time? Was it funny? Bad? Scary? Someone answer me...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Father: DOT!!! Stop it right now!

The father used his angry yelling vocie. He used that on Dot once before, and it made her cry. When that happens that means you better be quiet.

Dot: (Is in a pouting vocie) mmmmmmm snifles... ( then cries.) AAAAAAHHHHHHHH... AAA AHAHA!!!!

Yakko: Dad, look what you did!

Wakko: Here we go again. (rolls eyes)

This happened oce before and if took hours to recover... the boys hated it, most of all Wakko did.

Father: I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to yell. Come here, it's ok. ( givs her a kiss on the head. I'm sorry.

Dot: That's ok, I just don't like high voices.

She talked in a low voice becuase she was sad and then she ran off to her room.


	2. The Story Begins

Yakko: You a-going?

Wakko: I'm a-going. We both a-going.

(Knocks on door)

Y+W: Dot are you ok?

Dot: I'm fine you can come in.

Wakko: Do you still want us to tell you that story?

Dot: Yes, I do.

Yakko: Ok, this is how the begining starts...

So Yakko began to tell the first part of the story.

Yakko: The old game came back to Anvilaina.

Wakko: Sure does.

Yakko: You a-going?

Wakko: I'm a-going.

W+Y: Shake it on? Hahahahah.

Dot: What does that mean?

Yakko: I don't know. Let me get back.

Wakko: Wait! What about pa?

Yakko: Then I said, Ah, that the easy part sib. You see, there are some many cracks and windows in the castle that we have so many opportuntinies to leave.

Wakko: Sure, he just let's me know now!

Yakko: Come on, no worries It will be fun!

Yakko: Then night came and my plan ws about to go in action.Wakko and I were seemingly asleep in our cribs when the lights went out.

Yakko: Let's do this. I pushed Wakko out of a small window that was 1 foot above a hill. " I had a chair.'' Are you ok?

Wakko: I'm fine.

Yakko: I was halfway out the window when the lights flickered on. I snapped my head and it was dad!

Father: (king) Prince Yakko, what in Anvilania are you up to!?!?

Yakko: It got hot in here so I opened the window.

Father: Then why is Wakko outside, and nice try but I know your little plans to go enough: You were trying to eescape my palace.

Without looking in the other crib, dad put me in my crib and closed the window the sut the lights.

Dot: But, what about Wakko.

Wakko: Oh, I'm fine... I get left outside!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Dot: Why did you leave him outside?

Yakko: You'll see.

Wakko: Hurry up.

Remember, Wakko was still in the cold and he could get Yakko.

Yakko: Thanks, bro.

Wakko: Your good at a lot of things. One of your best is getting in trouble!

Yakko: Oh, shut up!!!!

The two brothers were outside the palace and headed to the fairgrounds.

As we all know, night turns into day and thats why juat happened. The fair was going was opening up and Yakko and Wakko got there just as it opened.

Yakko: What do you want to do first?

Well, before Wakko could answeeer his brother's question he heard something that sounded like animal sing and bautifully.

Wakko: Sounds good.

Yakko: Sounds like someone has been waiting their life teaching animals to sing.

As you could og guessed, they ran toward the sound of music unitl they found it's source...

They peeked around a small doorway and saw... Buttons, Minervia, Newt, Rita, and Runt!!!!

**Rita: Like a...**

**All: Rhyme and song we all belong. Like a bird in a tree we're ment to be. Like a cat and a fiddle, like a poem and a riddle. Like a nose and a tail on a horse on a trail. Like a... (Coughs)**

**Rita: We're a hand in a glove; an example of!!!!!!!! (vocalizes)**

(board smaks her and hits her tushie.)

Dot: Thats funny.HAhahahahlahahah.

Runt: Nice singing, Rita. Definetly nice singing.

Rita: Ooh, to bit free timing, Anvilaina. And to think the king could actually use nails at the fair.

Minerva: You know, that voice got me but I think the board got Rita even more!

Rita: What are you teying to say?

Runt: I think she's trying to say yu noticed to many things about yur singing but not noticing the thins around you.

Rita: Runt, are YOU trying to say I'm clumsy?!

Runt: YES... Your clumsy, definlety clumsy.

Dot: Thats rude.

Wakko: I know.

Rita: Oh yeah, well I quit!

Newt: What?

Buttons: Ur.

Newt: What are you gonna do Runt?!?!

Buttons: Woof woof woof woof?

Runt: I don't know who's doing Rita's part!!!

Newt: I do a pretty good Rita.

Runt: Ok, I definetly don't see that ever. Definetly not. Ok, here is the good news, MINERVA is doing Rita's part.

Minerva: Me. Well, the crowd should watch this one.


	4. Wakko joins the Singing Strays

(now the electric guitar plays)

**Minerva: Life's like a road that yu travel on. When there's on day here an' the next day gone. Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand. Sometimes you turn your back to thw wind.**

**Runt: We won't heritate. Ta' break down the garden gate. There's not much time left today, yeahea...**

**All: Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night ling! If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long!**

Then, Wakko and I were wacthing from off stage.

Dot: I can just think of you two singing!hahah.

Y+W: Hey.

Yakko: Anyway...

**Runt: Kn...**

**Wakko: Knock me down, an' back up again.You're in my blood. I'm not a lonely man.**

**Both: There was once a distnace between you an' I. A misunderstanding once, but now we look it in the eye!**

**Yakko: Oohh yeah!!!!!!! Wakko: YYYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!**

Then, Rita heard Wakko come in on her parts.

Wakko: STOP!! Can I tell part of the stroy now?

Yakko: Ok.

Wakko: Thank you. (:

Newt: YOu got cute likkle pipes of gold kid.

Yakko: You sure do.

Wakko: And sometimes I felt like a good real- for- nothing.

Minerva: Meet with us again, k Wakko.

Wakko: Sure guys.

Y+W: hahahah

Wakko: Let's go on the ferris wheel now!

Yakkko: Oh yeah.

So then Yakko and I scrambled to the ferris wheel after meeting the Singing Strays. Poor me, I almost puked on the ride.

Yakko: Hey, you suggested it.

Wakko: Well I forgot.

Dot: How could you forget?

Yakko: Yeah, some ecxuse. This is the most fun yet/ever.

Runt: Maybe the most fun ever. Definetly maybe.

Wakko: Mr. Dog!

Runt: I'm Runt, definetly Runt. Hey kid, how about joining the Singing Strays?

I was confused. Was somebody actually asking me to do something cool?

Wakko: All right.

Yakko: Hey, you ain't no peasant.

Wakko: Relax, I got this covered.

Yakko: Sure you do...

Runt: Great definetly great.

Soon, the ferris wheel stopped, then Yakko, Runt, and I got off.

Yakko: What about me?

Wakko: Yakko can join. Can't he?

Runt: Uhhhh... he can be the seccatura.

Dot: Whats that?

Yakko: Hes getting there.

Dot: Ok, ok.

Yakko: Whatever. What's that?

Runt: He's always with the uestions. Definetly questions.

Wakko: You bet.

Dot: How long is this story? It's alreadt noon.

Yakko: Very long.


	5. The Singing Begins

Remember, Yakko was now the seccatura.

Runt: As a seccatura you get to sick with your brother all the time and make sure he's not board. Hey, sometimes he might get sick of you being with him all the time!

Yakko: Work's for me I guess.

So thesy ran to the other Singing Strays. However, Yakko was very suspicious about this.

Minerva: Hey, kid, I guess your new memember.

Wakko: Uh-huh.

Runt: Let me do some interoducing, definetly interoducting. That little lady mink is Minerva. Over there we havd Newt who is secretly in love with her and then we have the unless... Buttons. Definetly Buttons. And team, this is Wakko, our new band memember. Definetly new memember.

Newt: What's the other kid here for?

Minerva: I think he's the new seccatura.

Runt: He's definetly the seccatura.

Eventuall everyone started laughing. ( At Yakko)

Minerva: If you speaked that langauge, you know it'd mean, 'annoyance'.

Yakko: Hey, that's not fare!!!!

Dot: Your right, that's not fare.

Wakko: Then... my god. ( wispers "my god")

Then Yakko was so furious, he marched off to a near by alley just to kick some cans.

Dot: Sorry, but that was just dumb.

Wakko: RRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Runt: Alright guys, we should get singing. Definetly singing!

Wakko: Then I said " Alright."

Runt: Newt, gimme a back beat. (thump thump) Now our big chance is coming shortly and I have the big chance song to take us there. Definetly big chance. Besides, th king's gonna be judging out preformance. Definetly judging. Follow the song, wakko. Also there's gonna be on definetlies. Definetly no definetlies.

**You were heading out of town dude. Everyone thought that you were a looner dude. Now, you're gonna be a known dude you'll be a song dude. (howl) Yeah watch out! The kingdom's gonna know you, they'll be cartering every whim, dude. So sing it up all you want to you'll be a song dude, the big boy now. Once we were straying dudes, with nothing more then food. Now, we can strut out stuff, like a mutt way off his leash!!! No more small-house dude. Gonna live the life best, dude. No eing just a past dude. You'll be a song dude, friends are all I need. We're all song dudes. Happy being free, the song dudes. On top of the world can't you see! Song dudes!!!!!!!!!!!**

Minerva: Great number.

Newt: We just gotta be like that all the time.

Runt: Hope we can think of something better, definetly better. Wakko!

Wakko: Yes, Runt?

Runt: Now listen hre! Me and you need to put our singing strays minds together and think of a big chance song bigger than the last! So you gotta help me. Usually Rita would think of the songs but now it's different.


	6. Yakko and Rita

Meanwhile, Yakko was in the alley when he saw something or someone coming out of the corner of the alley.

Rita: Hi kid, I'm Rita.

Yakko: I'm Yakko now go away.

Rita: I just wanna help. It seems we're in the same pit and maybe we can help each other out.

Yakko: sigh... my brother dissed me.

Rita: It's no unlikely. You see Yakko; boys and big chances well, they just don't mix. Young is the best time to be apart. Cause the more you get older the more you seperate and it seems that just happened to me. I don't want it to be the same with you because it's like this:

**First, they're gonna tell us we're the next big things. They'll put flowers right beside us just to be affectioning. Till we ask to be a little farther up on the popularation, they'll say we're a big mama. TICKET. Termination! Tey grab the next singer just striding down the Ave. They get to sing all our songs and keep our old can! It's cruddy when it stops. When your fame goes sown and your fame drops down. YOu got no real friends? No place to call home? It's all: good kiddy; but no praise!!!!! No,no,no! And the next thing we ain't getting those flowers. It turns to cold moods, cold showers... cold flowers. They don't write, don't call, not even look for us again! Cause all that they can think about is us in that way. There ain't nothing we can do to snap our heads, and surprise them, Sometimes, we swear we just,**

**Yakko: Have to bite 'em!**

**Both: It's cruddy when it stops. When our time goes down and our fame just drops. YOu got no real friends? No place to call home? It's all: good kiddy, but no praise!!!! No,no,no,no!**

**Rita: And no praise!**

Yakko: I don't just see why he's in that dumb band anyway! He doesn't even fit the bidding.

Rita: Pardon me.

Yakko: He's not a stray. We're just the king's sons.

Rita: WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Masjesty, I think we have the solution to our problem!

Yakko: We do?

Rita: Oh yes...

Dot: I feel bad for you, Yakko.

Yakko: Thank,you. Now I tell the this part and then you tell the last. Deal?

Wakko: Deal!

Then that night, Rita and I ran through Anvilania leaving the fair behind with Wakko and the Singing Strays. They were going to, the palace.

Yakko: Well, this is it.

Rita: Nice shin dig. It could be more homeyer though. There's just one problem: how are we gonna make the king come to the fair?

Yakko: Easy, by lying.

Rita: By lying? To the King?!?!

Yakko: Simple, we'll tell him that Wakko is at the fairgrounds and he'll rush thre and we'll have a happy ending.

Rita: Ok, that works.

So that's what I did, I ran up to the palace door and rang the doorbell.

King: Yes. Hello? Anybody there? Where are you?

Yakko: Uh, down here dad.

King: YAKKO YOU'RE BACK!!!! Hey, where's your brother?

Rita: He's at the fairgrounds.

King: Ahem.

Yakko: Say sir.

Rita: Sir.

King: Good, now we'll go get him.

Y+R: Plan in success.

We fan into a limp. As dad, the king didn't usually need to ride by himself but he was in a big rush! And beacuse the limo went so fast, they got there in no time. WHEN they got there, Rita pointed in the direction where they were. The Singing Strays were in a small cabin.

King: Oh, he's in trouble now.

In the cabin, they were about to sing the next number when Rita, dad, and I burst through the door.

Wakko: Yakko?

Runt: Rita?

N+N+B: The king?!?!

King: That's my son!!!


	7. Busted!

King: That's my son!!!!

Minerva: Out rage.

Runt: Your not a stray.

King: You lied? Your comeing home!!!

Runt: Kid, you can't leave. We need you, definetly need you.

Minerva: Rita, your a demon feline!

Rita: I did what was best. I put everything in it's natural order.

Newt: Rita, you head has lost it's natural order.

Rita: Oh well, your lost and hopeless.

Dot: Well, that's rude. I'll get her...

* * *

King: Both of you are going back in your cribs. You didn't even have an excort! Yakko, you did the right thing. As for you mister, Wakko you did the wrong thing.

Dad left and there was complete silence.

Yakko: Look bro, I'm sorry...

Wakko: YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!!!! You always get attention and your so talented. Well what about me?!?! What about Wakko? I don't get attention ever. EVER!!!!!!!

Yakko: Take a chill pill, bro.

Wakko turned his head to the oppsite side of me, put his head down and went to sleep.

Yakko: I desrva to be yelled at. Then again I desrve to be yelled at.


	8. The Plan

Soon, the dawn of morning broke but I wished it could of been night. I was as sleep as a bear during hibrnation. I was thinking of a plan that could get Wakko and I back together.

Yakko: I've been thinking.

However, Wakko was ignoring me.

Yakko: I know you're mad at me and I know your listening. I have a plan. That is, if you still want a big chance.

Wakko: I do want to do something cool.

Yakko: Now, that's my bro. I knew you were listening. We sill got time. I can run fast when I want to so I'll run to get the gang. However, I know that Rita's in the backyard.

Rita: Right here sir.

Yakko: Good, as I was saying, I'll run get the rest of the gang. Fool them, tell them Rita is our hostage, they'll care and than...

Wakko: I can sing with them cause,

Rita: We'll be in harmony.

Yakko: Exactly!

So I ran and ran like a rocket through the forest until I saw the cabin.

Yakko: Hey, Runt, Minerva, Newt, Buttons, we're taking Rita as a hostage.

Minerva: What on EARTH are you doing with my best friend?!

Runt: Yeah, let her go.

Yakko: I thought you hated her.

Newt: Time passes kid.

Yakko: Well, the only way I'll let her go, is you sing with her and Wakko in frony of my dad.

Runt: Done deal, definetly done deal.

Meanwhile, Rita and Wakko were playing checkers, singing baby songs, and teying to entertain themselves, eventually I returned.

Runt: Rita?

Wakko: It's my turn.

Yakko: I know.


	9. In Front of the King

Rita: Runt?

Minerva: There you are.

Newt: we thought we wouldn't see you again.

Yakko: Now, what was our deal???

Rita: Runt, remember, no defentlies.

Runt: Definetly.

**Like the sun, and blue skies. Like summer nights and fireflies.**

**Newt: Like an itch,**

**Minerva: And an scratch.**

**Rita: Were the perfect match...**

**All: Cause we're where karma leads. (howl harmoniously)**

**Rita: Ooh, ooh. Like a...**

**All: Rhyme and song we all belong. Like a bird in a tree were ment to be. Like a cat and a fiddle, like a poem and a riddle. Like a nose and a tail on a hosre on a trail. Like Batman and Robin, like spongebob and Patrick. But a little bit wacky. Like Yakko and Wakko, like Rita and Runt. Like Newt and Minerva, like Buttons and a dunt (long breth)...**

**Rita: Cause we're a paw and hand, an example, man!!!!!!!!!! ( vocalizes)**

Runt: I missed you. Definetly.

Newt: Guys look, the king's wacthing.

**Runt: Purebred down home,**

**Wakko: True sweet,**

**All: Karma leads!**

**Runt: Every crowd we face,**

**Wakko: Every win of race.**

**Runt: Ha-ha.**

**Both Anytime andy place**

**Singing Strays: Where exactly how,**

**M+R: No matter how we growl! Yipe!**

** Rita: Any know,**

**Runt: Any how.**

**All (including Yakko): We're karma leads!!!!!!!! We're where karma leadsssss!!! 'Cause were where...karma...leadsssss!!!!!!**


	10. The End

Wakko: Done.

Runt: Attaboy.

King: This is absolutely incredbile. I shall award you most greatfully animals. (cell-phone rings) Hello? Hi baby. We're have one heck of a time over here. You what?!?! A GIRL!!!! Hm... how about, Princess Angelina Contesa Locisa Banana Fana Bo bska III? Or Dot? Yakko Wakko, congrats, you have a baby sister now!

Yakko: That's you Dot.

Dot: OH, yeah!!!

Y+W: YEAH!!!

R+R: Congrats.

Minerva: You must be so proud.

So that was it. Soon, RIta and Runt lived in the palace and the other singing strays were given homes. Courtesy of dad. Dot came home which Yakko and I spend a lot of time with you. As for Rita and Runt, they decided they were need back at their stray lives trying to find homes. They were sure and left. Time and time past and everyone got older. Bad news eventually struck. There was a first attempt of takeing over the palce but, Yakko wouldn't allow it. He drove them out but realized Dot and I were gone. Yakko was alone with body guards and other people like that, until, that one day...

Yakko: The stories over now.

Dot: Can we play now.

Wakko: Didn't we just play with you.

Dot: No, that was covering my nap time.

Yakko: Great, what do you want to do now?

Dot: Uh, how about a singing contest. I liked the singing.

Wakko: OH, boy.

King: Where are you three going?

Wakko: Oh, were just going to play in the music room.

King: Ok, but be careful, and don't brake anything!

Yakko: We won't...

Dot: I go first.

Y+W: Can't wait to hear this. hahah.

Dot: **Like a...**

**Ryme and song we all get along. Like birds in a tree were ment to be. LIke a cat and a fiddles, a poem and some riddles. LIke a nose and a tail and a horsie on a trail. We're in harmonyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!! (vocelizes) ( has a sctacthy voice)**

Yakko: SSSSSTOOOOOOOOOPPPP!!!! That hurts my ear. I did not yell for you infortmation.

Wakko: Sorry, Dot, but that was the worst-

King: Yakko, Wakko, be easy on her. Shes young still. When you two were 1, hahaha. I can't even day it. ONe would be in the tub singing, and the other would run in and say: I got you now sucker!!!!!!! Oh, it was so so funny. Remember be easy on her.

Dot: Daddy I'm hungry.

Yakko: Yeah, me to.

Wakko: Don't forget about me too.

King: Lunch is waiting.


End file.
